memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Independence/Poison Chalice/Chapter 2
USS Independence (Main bridge, launch ceremony) The crew is standing there in their dress uniforms as Commodore Mitchell is facing Captain Martin with the plack of her new command and he looks at the crew and then reads the plaque. The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is for Good Men to do Nothing, Captain Martin you’re here today to take command of the USS Independence on stardate 53698.2, computer transfer command codes to Captain Martin authorization Mitchell Beta 226-153 Gamma Commodore Mitchell says as he looks at her. He hands her the dedication plaque and they shook hands as the crew clapped, and she looks at her crew and issued her first orders as Captain of the Independence. All hands rig for departure Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew. The crew gets to work on getting the ship ready for departure. She looks at the chair and she sat down in the Captain’s chair and felt good about it, and T’Pol goes to the XO chair and looks at the console in front of it and then turns to Captain Martin. All hands are rigged for departure Captain T'Pol says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin nods at her and then looks at Ensign S’Tal at the ops console. Ensign open a channel to the dock master Captain Martin says as she gets up from the Captain’s chair. Very well, S'Tal replied, leaning back in her chair. Hail the Mars shipyards Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign S’Tal. Channel open Ensign S’Tal stated from her forward position at ops, left of the briefing room and science station. This is Captain Martin aboard Independence she began. We request permission to depart Captain Martin says as she sits in her command chair. Over the speakers the dock master of the Mars Shipyards speaks, permission granted Captain, take her out at your leisure. There was a pause for a moment. I know this might sound odd to you, but…take care of her for us, will you? We’ve grown quite attached to the little hatchling. Brianna nodded his promise to them one more time before she focused on leaving. All right, everyone, let’s get this beast moving, bridge to engineering, bring main power to full Captain Martin says as she sits in her command chair. Aye, Captain Commander Mitchell replied. The warp reactor are online and producing nominal power, fusion reactors are all functioning properly, we are ready! Captain Martin smiled again and ordered, helm, activate thrusters and place them at station keeping." Thrusters online Ensign Akolo reported. A moment later, she confirmed, and are at station keeping. Release docking clamps and umbilical Commander T’Pol ordered. Umbilical retracting S’Tal replied. Docking clamps released. Let’s take this slowly, aft thrusters ahead sixty KPH Captain Martin says as she sits in her command chair. Aye, Captain Ensign Akolo replied. With only a moment of hesitation, she finally ordered engage. The ship leaves the drydock as shuttles go by it as it moves out of the dock and heads out into open space as it passes by Jupiter, Saturn, and then Pluto into deep space. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at her crew. All right let's get this mission started Thomas set course for Deep Space 9, maximum warp Captain Martin instructs Lieutenant Thomas to do. Aye, ma'am Ensign Akolo reports. And then reports again, course set and laid in. She hesitates for a bit and then smiles, engage at your leisure Ensign Akolo says Captain Martin as she sits in her command chair. Ensign Akolo inputs commands into the helm and then runs her finger over the warp gauge. The Independence stops for a minute then her nacelles flashes and then she jumps to warp speed on course for Deep Space 9.